callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Romeo Sierra (Level)
Romeo Sierra is the thirteenth mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame which sees the US Army Rangers and Russian Loyalists besiege Red Square in an effort to trap President Vorshevsky inside the Kremlin and force him to sign a peace treaty between Russia and the United States Player Character: - Corporal James Ramirez Previous Level Contagion Next Level Objective Kilo Walkthrough Entering Red Square The level begins with Ramirez, Foley and Coronal Marshall, as well as a group of randomly named NPCs following an Stryker named Dauntless down a Russian Street towards an Anti Air Battery on the edge of Red Square. Upon arriving at the Triple A Position the Rangers fight off the Soldiers in the area and plant C4 on the SAM Batteries before being engaged by Gun Trucks armed with ZPU Anti Aircraft Guns. The technical’s are easily dealt with by the Rangers as they target them with their Laser Designator allowing for Dauntless to quickly take them out. After clearing the AA Position, the Rangers continue and arrive in the heart of Red Square where US and Loyalist troops try and break the Ultranantionalist Defenders The next section of the level generates four of the eight objectives below which have to be completed in a certain time period to trigger the final objective Objective 1 - Black Hawk Down The Rangers are instructed to help the crew of a crashed Black Hawk that was shot down by enemy AA fire. Heading to the centre of the square the Rangers find the crew and surviving soldiers using an Mk 19 to help soften up the attacking Russians. Ramirez and the others help clear the crash zone and then use the Mk 19 to destroy a pair of BMP-2s that arrive as well as the troops they deploy. Once the BMPs have been destroyed Ramirez and Foley help support the wounded pilot as the crew head back to allied lines for medical assistance. Transcript - Objective A Ramirez: - Is that smoke on the horizon? Foley: - A Black Hawk was shot down at the beginning of the assault, we have heard no word from the crew so they were presumed dead. An explosion sounds by the Black Hawk Overlord: - Hunter 2.1 we have a visual of the crew from Bravo Niner. We need you to go over to the crash site and check their status Foley: - Roger that Hunter 2.1 on the move The Rangers cross to the Helicopter Black Hawk Ranger: - Thank goodness the Russians just keep coming. Only five of us survived the landing and the pilot is badly injured. Foley: - Ramirez I’ll go check on the Pilot. Hold the line until I get. Ramirez: - Hooah sir. Ramirez walks over to the Mk 19 Ramirez: - Does this still work? Black Hawk Ranger: - Yes Sir we have plenty of ammo as well Ramirez mans the Mk 19 keeping Russian Foot Mobiles away from the Black Hawk. As the Rangers appear to get the upper hand a pair of BMPs arrive and begin to deploy troops Ramirez: - Keep clear I’m going to blow those APCs The BMPs explode and the surviving troops flee back to enemy lines Foley: - Ramirez we are getting out of here, only problem is that the Pilot can’t walk so you and I are going to have to support him. Foley and Ramirez shoulder the Pilot helping him move back to the American Staging Point Medic: - We’ll take him from here. Overlord: - Good Job Hunter 2.1 we will supply you with more information later. Objective B - Destroy enemy IFVs The Rangers are instructed to remove the threat of the four BMPTs located in the square which are acting as the vanguard of the Russian Counter Attack. Like the BMPT encountered in the Moscow Suburbs these vehicles have an Soft Kill Prevention System. Using an Intervention Sniper Rifle the Rangers take out the BMPT’s defences making them vulnerable to rocket attacks. Transcript - Objective B Marshall: - Hunter 2.1 we have reports of BMPTs moving through our front lines. We need you to take them out Foley: - Roger that Cornel The Rangers find the first BMPT Overlord: - You are going to have to take out the BMPTs missile defences before you can attack it directly Ramirez: - Okay aim for the red section at the top of the turret, take that out and it will be venerable to rocket The Rangers take out the Missile Defences and then blow up the BMPT Overlord: - Target 1 out of action Second BMPT arrives and is destroyed Overlord: - Target 2 out of commission Third BMPT arrives and is destroyed Overlord: - There goes another BMP. Forth BMPT arrives and is destroyed Marshall: - All IFVs taken care of good work Hunter 2.1 Objective C - Demolish the Statue of Zakhaev The Rangers are asked by Kamarov to help him and the Russian Loyalists destroy the statue of Zakhaev, which he refers to as an affront to the Russian People. After fighting their way through to the forward assault line Ramirez gives Kamarov close cover as he plants some C4 on the statue. Once a safe distance away Kamarov detonates the C4 levelling the statue before he and Ramirez rejoin the others. Transcript - Objective C Kamarov: - Sergeant Foley good to see you again. Welcome to Red Square Foley: - What is it Kamarov? Kamarov: - That statue is an affront to the Russian People. We plan to level it so it stains Red Square no longer. Foley: - Is this really the time to do that. Overlord: - Command wants all effigies of Imran Zakhaev, founder of the Ultranationalist Party destroyed Hunter 2.1 The Loyalists and Rangers move up towards the statue Kamarov: - Cover me while I plant the C4 Foley: - Ramirez go with him make sure the Russians don’t get the drop on him Ramirez and Kamarov reach the statue and plant the C4 before retreating Kamarov: - So long you basted (In Russian) He blows the statue removing Zakhaev from Red Square Ramirez: - So much for fine art Kamarov: - Thank you my friends but we still have work to do here. Objective D - Feed targets to the M777 Howitzer Ramirez is ordered to locate and then target enemy armor and artillery pieces, using a laser designator, for the American Artillery positioned in Red Square. The first target is a Russian T-72 positioned in front of the Kremlin Building, before moving on to remove two BM-21 ‘Grad’ Launchers and a second T-72 before having to protect the artillery position from a Russian Counterattack and a pair of BMPs. After the artillery position is secure Ramirez locates the final target, an Mi-26 ‘Halo’ doing a troop drop behind the Russian front line, and lazes it to the artillery destroying it before it can drop off any reinforcements. Transcript - Objective D Overlord: - Hunter 2.1 we have light artillery on the edge of Objective Romeo Sierra. We need you to help us locate targets for the guns to reduce the pressure on our forces Ramirez: - We are on it Overlord Ramirez and Foley arrive at the M777s Artillery Gunner: - Grab one of those Target Rangefinders and start picking out targets Ramirez uses the Rangefinder and spots a T72 moving towards their position Ramirez: - Armoured Vehicle at 1 o clock The Howitzer fires Artillery Gunner: - Target destroyed Overlord: - We have light artillery and AA defences near the Kremlin building. Direct fire onto these targets Hunter 2.1 Ramirez targets both the ZPUs on the wall and the BM-21s and the Howitzer destroys them Foley: - Ramirez enemy foot-mobiles Oscar Mike to our position supported by light armor. We have to defend this position Russian Infantry and BMPs arrive and attack the artillery line. Using the Howitzers as well as his one weapons Ramirez takes out the attacks just as an Mi-26 Halo arrives laden with troops and armor Artillery Gunner: - Corporal laze that target before it drops off reinforcements Ramirez targets the Halo and the Howitzers shoot it down Ramirez: - Good Shooting Overlord: - Enemy targets destroyed, continue the assault Hunter 2.1 and Good Work Objective E - Take the Russian Ammo Dump The Rangers are suddenly attacked by Russian Heavy Weapon Teams and are dispatched to find the hidden Ammo Dump. After watching Russian Troops moving out of the Tsar Bell the Rangers fight their way to the monument and head inside to find stacks of RPG-7s and other highly explosive weapons. Warned against blowing up the RPGs, in fear that the bell would be damaged, Ramirez and Foley set up an M5 Sentry Gun to help hold the position while reinforcements and Strykers arrive to control the area. Transcript - Objective E A hail of RPGs are fired on the Ranger’s position Foley: - Overlord with have Hostiles with Heavy Weapons converging on our position. Can you locate the source? Overlord: - Hostiles are coming out of the Tsar Bell. We believe there is an ammo depot inside the structure. Investigate and report. The Rangers head to the bell and see soldiers coming out of the back of the structure. Foley: - Let’s head inside Ramirez The Rangers head inside and find a whole weapons cache of explosives. Foley: - Overlord we have high explosives in the bell, permission to blow the weapons cache Marshall: - Permission denied Hunter 2.1 hold your ground and we will send reinforcements to your position. Ramirez: - Sarge there is a Sentry Turret in here. Foley: - Set it up, the Russians will want this place back. The Rangers fight off the Russian attack before heading the vibrations of vehicles approaching Marshall: - The Strykers Dauntless and Snapper have arrives to secure the area. Move out Hunter 2.1 Objective F - Kill the ‘Wasp’ The Rangers are informed by Kamarov that Captain Veronika Savin AKA the Wasp, Russia’s finest sniper is in the Kremlin building and is suppressing the attacking Loyalists. Armed with an Intervention, Ramirez climbs a nearby building and engages Savin and several Russian Marksmen and Snipers before finally getting the kill-shot. Transcript - Objective F A Sniper Shot whizzes overhead killing an randomly named NPC Kamarov: - Keep your heads down. We have intel that suggests that Captain Veronika Savin is in the Kremlin Ramirez: - This is important why? Kamarov: - Captain Savin is Russia’s greatest sniper. She is codenamed the Wasp and is very lethal. If we can take her out we can turn the battle in our favour. Foley: - Okay Ramirez and I will help you take out Savin. Foley, Ramirez and Kamarov pick up Intervention Sniper Rifles and take to the buildings taking out Russian Marksmen and Snipers. Eventually Ramirez has a shot lined up on Savin. He shoots and the bullet hits home killing the Wasp. Savin (As she dies): - Son of a Bitch (In Russian) Kamarov: - Good shot my friend but we must press on if we want to take Red Square. Objective G - Take the Subway Command Post The Rangers are instructed to head into a nearby metro station to reduce the effectiveness of the Russian Army. After entering the subway the Rangers have to fight through a maze of shops and corridors using the Dynamic Hammer to breach the doors before finding the Russian Command Post in the Station Control Room. After clearing out this area the Rangers find a book of Russian secret code-words and have to return it back behind allied lines. Transcript - Objective G Marshall: - Hunter 2.1 Recon Forces have spotted Russian Troops coming out of the Metro. We want you to go down into the tunnels and clear out any Russian Opposition. Foley: - Okay Coronal, Ramirez find a Dynamic Hammer and then head to the Metro Entrance. Ramirez finds a Dynamic Hammer and heads to the Metro Entrance. He and Foley head downstairs and find a maze of tunnels Foley: - Check your corners and take it slow, we don’t want any surprises down here Overlord: - Be advised Hunter 2 (Static) tected high levels of comm.'' (Static) from the area you (''Static Continues) Foley: - Stay close Ramirez we will clear these rooms one by one The Rangers clear the shops and closets in the Metro before arriving at the signal control room. After killing the Russians, Foley and Ramirez begin to root through the various papers on the desks Ramirez: - Got a code book her Sarge Foley: - This place is an Intel Treasure Trove, we must have got here before they started incinerating the data. Take what you can and we will tell command about the rest. Ramirez and Foley head back to American Lines Foley: - Russian CP is in the Metro, there is a large amount of Intel down there. Marshall: - We will instruct units to hold the Metro until we no longer need it. Well done Hunter 2.1 Objective H - Secure the Russian Landing Zone The Rangers are ordered to take the Russian drop-zone and take out the two Mi-24 ‘Hind’s and Mi-8 ‘Hip’s that are deploying Russian Reinforcements. After arriving at the landing zone and taking out the defending soldiers and any reinforcements dropped off by the choppers Ramirez, Kamarov and Foley, man a ZPU and use it to shoot down Mi-24 and Mi-8 Helicopters until command informs them that the area has been suppressed. Transcript - Objective H Overlord: - Hunter 2.1 we want you to hook up with the Russian Loyalists and take the Russian Landing Zone. With that out of commission they will be cut off from their reinforcements Ramirez and the other Rangers meet up with Kamarov Kamarov: - We have been instructed to take that LZ Foley: - If we can offline the remaining AA defences we will have full control over the skies. The Rangers and Loyalists reach the Landing Zone and begin to take out the Russians guarding the area. Foley: - More Helies, Ramirez if you man that ZPU Kamarov and I will cover you Ramirez uses the ZPU to shoot down Helicopters until the wreckage from destroyed vehicles clogs up the landing zone Overlord: - Area Secured, Hunter 2.1 we are in the clear. Continue Operations until we can breach Point Kilo Stop the Emergency Escape Helicopter This objective is activated either by completing four of the numbered objectives above or by letting the time run out on Recruit or Regular Difficulties After the Rangers have taken a portion of Red Square an Mi-8 arrives and heads for the Kremlin Courtyard. As Ramirez takes the shot a MiG-29 crashes nearby causing him to slip into a Shellshocked state. Reaching for a dropped Intervention, Ramirez shoots the Mi-8 before it can get out of sight preventing President Vorshevsky from escaping. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons SCAR-H w/ Holographic Sight and Laser Designator, M1014, Frag Grenade x 4, Stun Grenade x 4 Found in Level AK-47, TAR-21, M4A1, SCAR-H, MP5K, Skorpion, AUG HBAR, MG4, M14 EBR, Dragunov, Intervention, G18, TMP, Striker, KS-23, RPG-7, AT4, Stinger Transcript Satellite zooms out from Koltsovo Secretary of Defence: - So far we are right on schedule. We are ready for the final move that will end this war The Satellite shows the events of Rolling Thunder and Tomorrow Moscow Secretary of Defence: - One thing stands in our way. An image of Boris Vorshevsky appears on screen Secretary of Defence: - New Intelligence shows that Vorshevsky was goaded into attacking America by one Vladimir Makarov Makarov’s profile is seen next to Vorshevsky Secretary of Defence: - While he may have been provoked his actions over the last few months are unacceptable. This man must be removed from office along with all those who serve him An overview of the Ultranationalist Party aims are shown Secretary of Defence: - The Russian People are with us in this fight, we have managed to keep civilian casualties to a minimum An image of Russian Troops firing a Grand Missile at the Weather Station is shown, it is unclear if this is American Propaganda or Actual Footage Secretary of Defence: - Our enemy has shown less restraint. Footage from Of Their Own Accord is shown Secretary of Defence: - This morning we offered an Olive Branch of Peace to President Vorshevsky and the Russian Government but they have refused our offer. As such we are starting Operation Shepherd to remove the Ultranationalist Regime and restore the old Russian Government Plans written up in Shepherd’s handwriting offering solutions to problem counties can be seen Secretary of Defence: - The American People will have justice for the crimes inflicted on them. Images of Washington DC burning can be seen Secretary of Defence: - Tonight the war will be over and everybody across the world will sleep softly in the knowledge that Vorshevsky and his attack dog Makarov will be in US Custody The Satellite zooms onto Red Square and translates Operation Shepherd into holographic images Secretary of Defence: - It is everybody’s Call of Duty to ensure that the world remains safe. Cut Scene Ends The level begins with Ramirez, Foley and Marshall watching as the Stryker Dauntless rumbles past towards Red Square. Marshall: - Okay Hunter 2.1 listen up, we are expected to lead the way, carve a path to the Kremlin. Are you ready to do this. Rangers: - Hooah Marshall: - Then get moving, the 9th armoured has supplied us with a Striker to back our march on point Romeo Sierra. First Target is one of the Triple A Positions, once that’s clear we can start landing reinforcements. The Rangers fall in behind the Dauntless and advance on the Russian Triple A Position Foley: - Target the SAM Batteries with your Target Locators The SAM Batteries are destroyed but two Heavy Technicals arrive in the area Ramirez: - Remember to use your Target Locater on those Gun Trucks, the Stryker can deal with them more easily then us. The Stryker destroys the Technicals Foley: - Area Clear, Overlord begin Operation Shepherd Overlord: - Roger that Hunter 2.1 the other trail-blazer units have reached objective Romeo Sierra and are beginning assault. Move out and we will drop reinforcements behind your line of defence Foley: - You heard him move into the Square and buy some time for those helos to land. Foley, Ramirez and the NPC Rangers move up into Red Square to see Russian Troops outside the Kremlin fighting Rangers, Marines and Strykers as they move in from the west. '' Note that the next section of the Transcript can be found above in the walkthrough section of this document. Foley: - Looks like our reinforcements have a firm foothold ''Suddenly and Mi-8 ‘Hip’ appears on the horizon Overlord: - Hunter 2.1 Command has flagged that Enemy Helo as a priority 1 target. We believe that it may be used by the President to escape Moscow Foley: - We are on it Overlord, Ramirez ready a shot A MiG 29 crashes nearby sending Ramirez into Shellshock Ramirez: - Dunn No Foley: - Ramirez we need to take out that helicopter, if we don’t all this will be in vain He hands Ramirez an Intervention Sniper Rifle. Ramirez takes the shot that detonates the Mi-8s extra fuel tanks Foley: - Good shot Ramirez, know lets get inside and see the President Allocated Time - Red Square Operations 20 Minutes – Veteran Difficulty 25 Minutes - Hardened Difficulty 30 Minutes - Regular Difficulty/Recruit Difficulty Intel Intel No. 34 (1/2) At the Russian AA Position hidden inside one of the crates by the wrecked ZPU Intel No. 35 (2/2) Found inside the Russian Metro Command Post in one of the shelved storage units Achievements Howzat (10G): - Destroy two Vehicles with a single Howitzer Round O.U.B (10G): - Take out Savin without using the Intervention McMillan Would Be Proud (10G): - Take out the Hip with a single shot Trivia Red Square Advance Coronal Marshall can be seen wielding a TAR-21, this is unusual since no other American NPC uses this weapon The Dauntless often runs a randomly named NPC over when it arrives at the Russian AA Position This level is the first appearance where the Ural Truck fires at the player Red Square Operations The Black Hawk can sometimes be seen being shot down by an OpFor Character Model Despite his injuries the Pilot will sometimes glitch and start walking around The BMPTs in this level are weaker then the one encountered in Tomorrow Moscow The destruction of the statue of Zarkehev is reminiscent of the tearing down of the statues of Sadam Hussain The player can sometimes see the Howitzers being airlifted into position The Halo falls on the Kremlin building strangely causes little damage to the building The Tsar Bell armory seems to consist almost entirely of RPGs and AK47 Grenadiers When you shoot Savin the camera follows the bullet to the target Savin is the only character throughout the whole campaign with a WA2000 The HVIs case from Exodus can be seen in the Russian Command Post Helicopter Shot When Ramirez is shell shocked he cries out for Dunn. This is probably due to Dunn being abducted the last time Ramirez encountered scripted shellshock The Mi-8 can be seen with and without extra fuel tanks Miscellaneous Romeo Sierra refers to the letters R and S in the phonetic alphabet. Red Square is commonly called Romeo Sierra in this level. The Kremlin is sometimes referred to a Objective Kilo The files in Operation Shepherd have plans for American attacks on China, Afghanistan, North Korea and Argentina Savin’s last words are reference to the last words of the characters in Red vs Blue when they die The achievement Mc Millan would be proud is reference to the player having to shoot down a Hind Helicopter in Call of Duty Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels